Truth or dare with the drunk Avengers
by Young Writter at Large
Summary: 'Spin the Bottle' or 'Truth or Dare with the drunk Avengers' Emm...Title says it all, doesn't it? Clint/Natasha, Loki/Natasha, T for language...mostly; Elements of slash if you want to see it that way , But VERY MILD


The plastic coke bottle spun on the table. It stopped, pointing at half drunk _Loki_, who was finishing his glass of vodka, which was the strongest thing at the Avengers' Tower. They all came together about half an hour ago and decided to have a harmless drink. Then someone gave the idea to play 'truth-or-dare', someone opened Stark's secret alcohol storage, and all this ended with the five avengers, Nick Fury, Loki and Coulsen getting extremely drunk and having the fun of their lives.

"Right then, Reindeer Games," Tony said in a somewhat out-of-concentration voice, "truth or dare?"

"I am the God of Mischief and Lies, so I will never pick truth," Loki answered, swaying slightly.

"'Dare' it is then!" Tony scratched his beard before continuing. "Admit your love to your…love! Whatever, you get it!"

"Natasha, do you have a pocket mirror by any chance?" Loki asked the only woman in their company. She brought him one 30 seconds later.

Loki looked into the mirror. "My dearest me! I have had to keep these feeling in my chest for long enough! I have to admit this to: I love you, Me! Do you by any chance share my feelings?" He kept his gaze on his reflection and cried, "I do!" hugging the mirror to his chest in the way one lover embraces another.

The laughter filled the room completely. And the dreaded bottle spun again. _Tony._

"Tony Stark!" Natasha said, "Truth or Dare?" emptying her glass of vodka.

"Dare!" Tony slammed his glass on the table in front of them.

"Very well! You will tell Captain America that he is more, as you put it, stylish and cooler than you!" the Black Widow spoke with confidence. Stark's jaw dropped. He quickly recovered and coughed before starting his speech.

"My good friend Steve! If we were to consider ourselves in this moment as we are, this means me without the Iron Man suit, then your power…indeed exceeds mine…but only due to your genetic remake. But if we were to be considered as Captain America and Iron Man, I would have to say that I would still be cooler, but right this very second…I admit…that you are…cooler…than Anthony Stark! Mind, I have uttered no word on the matter of Iron Man being less cooler than Steve!" The room erupted into laughter. The bottle spun again. _Nick Fury._

"Nick, I beg you, do one dare and you get to decide my next go for me!" Stark pleaded on his knees in front of Fury.

"Go ahead! I was going to chose dare anyway, but since you made me this offer I shall kindly take it!"

"Dam it!" Stark cursed, he should have kept quiet. "Anyway, Nick Fury, on behalf of all the avengers I ask you of one thing only."

"Which is?"

"Smile!" Tony said in a most charismatic voice. Nick's ever-so-serious face held a two second long smile and then regained its harsh shape once more. For once everyone just snickered. The bottle spun once more. Barton.

"Barton, truth or dare. Cause I'm willing to give you a task on both of them!" Tony smiled.

"Dare." The always-calm voice of Agent Barton slowly spoke.

"You will shoot an arrow through an apple…" Barton almost laughed at the easiness of the task, "which will be placed on Natasha's head." Barton's mouth went dry. His eyes should not betray him even in his drunken state, but his nerves might. Tony threw Natasha the apple. The woman reluctantly went to one of Stark's marvellous glass windows.

"NO! Wait! Not at the windows, those windows are a masterpiece!" Tony cried in vain.

Barton took out an arrow and aimed it at the apple, which Natasha put on her head, perhaps a bit reluctantly. As soon as Clint released the string Natasha dived down onto the floor. As she looked back she saw the successfully pined-to-the-glass apple just a centimetre below it's original position. Her lips curved into a smile.

"I just guess you aren't that drunk yet, Agent Barton." She smiled at him, pulling the apple down from it's pinned position to reveal a crack in the glass. This stretched her smile further.

Tony's head fell into his hands. "Pepper's gonna kill me for that!" he groaned.

"Your fault." She said without a hint of sympathy in her voice. She spun the bottle. _Steve._

"Truth or dare?" Natasha asked the war-hero.

"Since no one's said truth yet I'm not going to be the odd one out. Dare."

"Admit that the USSR was stronger than the US during the war and after the war, you did your research, I gather." Steve's body stiffened.

"Communists…" he muttered under his breath. No sane American patriot would recognise the USSR stronger than the US.

"I, Steve Rogers, Alias Captain America, hereby admit, that the USSR…was…stronger…than…."

"Keep going you're almost there!" Natasha practically cheered him on.

"…than the…United States of America." He like Stark buried his head in his hands as Natasha and the others were gasping in laughter.

"I never thought I'd see the day!" Natasha gasped in-between firs of laughter.

_Benner._

"Truth or Dare doctor?" Thor spoke out.

"I think I'll go for truth, in my current state."

"Apologise to Loki." Thor continued.

"Hmm. That does actually go under truth with me. Loki, I apologise for the way I had to treat you. At that time war was war and I did what was at the time 'right'." Benner said freely.

"I thank you!" Loki said thoughtfully.

_Coulsen._

"Truth or dare?" Fury asked his best eye.

"Dare, sir."

"Give three of your vintage cards to Loki." Coulsen gulped. He reluctantly put his hand into his pocket and retrieved three of the six vintage cards to the Demi-God. He sighed slowly. Loki looked at them and pulled them towards himself.

"I will gift them to you after this most…exquisite game." Loki said.

_Thor._

"Truth!"

"Then tell me brother, did you mourn my death?" Loki's tone was deadly even if he was drunk to the brim now.

"Loki, I told you once before, we all did. Me, mother, father and others too." The silence was uncanny. So Thor spun the bottle once more.

_Natasha._

By this time Tony woke up and grabbed his opportunity "Truth or dare?" he manically grinned.

"Dare, I suppose."

"Keep your top off for the rest of the game!" Tony's frenzied grin was still on his face. Natasha stared at him in amusement, but deep inside she wanted to punch that man in the face.

Clint coughed nervously as the staring contest continued.

"Natasha dear," Loki interrupted, "I comprehend that Stark would want to gape at your slender body, which I am sure is exquisite. But humour him for my sake at least!" Loki smiled his most charming smile.

"I don't see why not!" Natasha said confidently and took off her top, to reveal a sport bra and to Loki's enjoyment, most exquisite skin. Barton shifted uncomfortably along with Steve, Bruce and Thor. Nick and Coulsen exchanged glances: she's not new to this, and we know it. Tony watched everybody's reactions but was most amazed at Loki's. The demi-God was accurately studying every inch the woman, taking in all her beauty.

"Happy Stark?" She asked. He nodded in agreement. "I'll make sure I'll tell Pepper." She said slyly.

The bottle once more returned to Loki.

"Dare, once more, of course!"

"You kiss whom ever the bottle chooses next." Tony said in a voice of a completely drunk madman.

"One condition: I throw you out of that window after!" Loki said in his deadly serious voice.

"Well, we'll come there, when we get there!" Stark emptied his glass of whisky. He nervously stared around the room, seeking for allies, but he found none.

Nick Fury looked at his watch and decided it was time to leave; he had a 'conference' in the morning. Coulsen also went with him.

"Dam shame! They'll miss all the fun." Tony said once they left.

The bottle of doom spun.

_Steve._

"Truth."

"Have you paid any attention to our conversation in the last five minutes?" Stark asked the unaware captain.

"Well not exactly all that hard but I think I got the general idea…" He looked at Loki. This was inevitable. Loki came to the captain, gulping down a glass of vodka in advance. Both men were reluctant but once they kissed both of them manically whipped wiped their mouths and emptied their glasses.

_Clint._

"Truth."

"Have you ever snogged Natasha?" Came Stark's invigorating question.

Clint paused before answering.

"Perhaps." He said with a sly smile, winking at Natasha.

Loki passed Natasha, as she sat between Clint and Loki, and came up to Clint. Loki sighed.

"It's not like I've never tried seducing men before, or that I haven't had any sexual activity with males, it's just that I'm not that keen on it." As the group chocked on their drinks Natasha looked at Loki knowingly.

"Is _that _the story about the eight-legged foal?"

"It is." Loki said, amazed that she knew did her research.

"You'll have to tell me it in full detail later." Both of them smiled as the rest of the group groaned.

"Oi!" Tony said. "You're still kissing Clint."

"Bugger you, Stark! Bugger you!" Clint shouted across the table. Once again Loki reluctantly kissed Clint and wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "I swear I'll kick you out of that window, Stark!" Loki grumbled as he returned to his seat, purposely sliding his hand against Natasha's back.

_Thor_

"A dare."

"You will…" Tony searched for an idea. "Ah! You will put Loki into bed with Mjohlir after this game!" He smiled.

"Why do you pick on me?" Loki asked with a hurt voice. He came up to Thor and kissed him less reluctantly than all the other men. Nevertheless he still wiped his lips upon his sleeve once more.

_Natasha_.

"Of thank the All-Father, finally!" Loki cried to the ceiling, "The only woman in this room I get the chance to kiss only after three most disgusting kisses in my life!"

"Why say you that?" Thor almost shouted.

"To kiss your male enemies or my brother, rather than a female and very attractive enemy? Brother, are you kidding me?" Loki said as he approached Natasha.

"Wait! Natasha, Truth or Dare?" Tony asked.

"Dare."

"Kiss Loki after he kisses you for at least two minutes." Tony grinned at Clint, who was sitting rather uncomfortably in his place, picking the apple from his arrow. Natasha looked at Stark with a bemused expression.

Loki instantly grabbed Natasha's arms and pulled her up. He then grabbed her waist with one arm and the back of her neck with the other kissed her with incredible passion. The kiss went on for at least half a minute. When both of then released for air, they found Natasha's hands on Loki's shoulder.

"What took you so long?" Tony asked 'sweetly'.

"I needed to restore myself from torture by bliss." Loki answered also 'sweetly'.

"Well, Natasha?" Tony continued.

"Let me get my breath back, Stark, I am quite willing!" She smiled and placed her lips on Loki's, retrieving another passionate kiss from the God of Mischief. When Loki got his breath back he looked at Stark. "I think I might retreat now to my bed."

"Thor!" Mjohlir was reluctantly dragged towards Loki's bed. Loki looked at the direction Thor was heading in and was about to follow when he stopped and looked at Natasha with a drugged look, for drugged by her he was, and placed another chaste kiss on he lips before retiring to his bed.

He sighed as he pulled the covers over him but his breath was knocked out of him when he felt Mjohlir on his chest. He could barely hear Clint's voice, thanking Thor what that when he cursed Stark and Barton and Odinsson under his raged breath. He was having such a lovely time until now...


End file.
